villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Neighbourhood Watch Alliance
|skills = Athleticism Trickery Gunmanship Cleaning up crime scenes |goals = To get rid of anyone in Sandford that threatens their chance at winning the Village of the Year contest (failed). |crimes = Serial homicide Perverting the course of justice Attempted murder of an officer |type of villains = Elitist Organization}} The Neighbourhood Watch Alliance (or N.W.A. for short) are the main antagonists of the 2007 action comedy movie Hot Fuzz. They are a group of Sandford citizens that murder anyone that threatens the reputation of their town and stages the deaths to look accidental. Cast *The Faceless Hooded NWA Member was portrayed by Joel Stubbs. *Frank Butterman was portrayed by Jim Broadbent. *Simon Skinner was portrayed by Timothy Dalton. *Tom Weaver was portrayed by Edward Woodward *Joyce Cooper was portrayed by Billie Whitelaw. *Bernard Cooper was portrayed by Eric Mason. *Dr. Robin Hatcher was portrayed by Stuart Wilson. *Amanda Paver was portrayed by Lorraine Hilton. *Annette Roper was portrayed by Patricia Franklin. *Roy Porter was portrayed by Peter Wight. *Mary Porter was portrayed by Julia Deakin. *Reverend Phillip Shooter was portrayed by Paul Freeman. *Greg Fowler was portrayed by Trevor Nichols. *Sheree Fowler was portrayed by Elizabeth Elvin. *James Reaper was portrayed by Kenneth Cranham. *Mrs. Reaper was portrayed by Maria Charles. *Mr. A. Treacher was portrayed by Tim Barlow. *Leslie Tiller was portrayed by Anne Reid. *Michael "Lurch" Armstrong was portrayed by Rory McCann *The Butcher Brothers were portrayed by Kevin and Nicholas Wilson. *Tina was portrayed by Alice Lowe. History Founding The N.W.A was founded at some point in either 1986 or 1987 by the Sandford Police Inspector, Frank Butterman, who was driven crazy after the suicide of his wife. Now obsessed with winning the Village of the Year award and honoring his wife, whose death was induced after Sandford lost the first Village of the Year competition, Frank and the N.W.A. began murdering anyone that could potentially cause them to lose, and made their deaths look accidental. The Arrival of Nicholas Angel Upon being declared "too good" by his superiors, London Police officer, Nicholas Angel is transferred to a seemingly peaceful town in Gloucestershire, England named Sandford. On his first night there, Angel immediately busts some teens using fake IDs at the local pub and a drunk man who almost hits him with his car. Confrontation at Sandford Castle Angel goes to Sandford Castle, where he discovers the N.W.A. dressed in hooded black cloaks and discussing how they will stage his death. It is here that they reveal to him that they were responsible for the high number of fatalities in Sandford, and that Butterman reveals his leadership of the N.W.A. After Angel says that he's going to have to arrest them, they pull out their weapons and chase him through the park. While running away, Angel falls through a hole into a crypt where he finds the various corpses of the N.W.A.'s victims. Upon escaping the crypt, he is cornered by the NWA and stabbed by Frank's son Danny, which makes him pass out. Angel wakes up in a car trunk, with Danny standing over him, revealing that he faked Angel's stabbing and told the NWA that he'd take care of him. Danny gives Angel the keys to the car and tells him to go back to London and forget about Sandford. Despite his protests, Angel eventually gives up and drives back to London, but as he stops at a gas station and sees a copy of Bad Boys II, he realizes that he has to go back. Showdown in Sandford Upon returning to Sandford, Angel confronts James Reaper, who immediately tries to radio the NWA, but he is stopped after Angel runs into Reaper's car causing the radio cable to break. He then gets out of the car knocks Reaper down with a punch, but he is suddenly shot at by Mrs. Reaper. While she's reloading her shotgun, Angel runs up and kicks her in the face. He then ties both James Reaper and his mom to a fence post. After taking down the Reapers, Angel stops by the evidence locker where he and the police kept all the weapons confiscated from Arthur Webley's shack and gears up for a showdown. Angel then rides into town on a horse, and gives a bag of spray paint cans to a bunch of teenagers and orders them to spray paint over the lenses of every security camera in the town, preventing Weaver from giving an unfair advantage to the NWA. One of the NWA members sees Angel and warns their fellow teammates over the walkie talkies. As Angel rides into the town square and steps off his horse, Mr. Treacher pulls out a shotgun and fires a shot, to which Angel takes cover behind the fountain. The NWA take advantage of this and prepare themselves for a battle, revealing hidden weapons on their person. Annette Roper goes into her store and shoots at Angel from the top floor window, Robin Hatcher pulls out a shotgun from his car trunk, and Amanda Paver pulls out dual pistols from a secret compartment in her bike's basket. While Annette is reloading, Angel orders the teens who helped him earlier to go into the store, causing the bell to ring and make Annette lose her balance and fall backwards. As Mr. Treacher is reloading, Angel takes the opportunity and shoots the tire on the truck behind Treacher causing it to go flat, spill the barrels, and make him trip. Angel again takes cover behind the fountain as Amanda Paver shoots at him relentlessly. When he tries to go in for a shot, he is struck in the shoulder by one of the bullets. Danny finally decides to start helping, and opens his car door, sending Amanda flying over her handlebars. Angel then throws Danny a shotgun and the two get ready to take on the rest of NWA together. They head over to the market area where Greg and Sheree are taking cover behind columns. However they have shotguns, while Greg and Sheree have revolvers, so they need to get closer to do some damage. Nonetheless, they fire, keeping Greg and Sheree hiding, long enough for Angel to get close and shoot them both in the shoulders when they pop out again. Joyce Cooper pops up from behind a car and yells "Fascist!" at Angel before firing nonstop with a machine gun. Danny ducks behind the car while Angel rolls and pops up, shooting the potted plant above Joyce's head and taking her out. Joyce's husband, Bernard Cooper comes out from hiding and swordfights with Angel, until Angel trips him up with a sweep kick. Reverend Shooter comes out from hiding and tries to plead with Angel to give up, to which Angel replies that he might not a be a man of God, but he does know right from wrong. Reverend Shooter then quick-draws two mini revolvers and shoots Angel in the chest, knocking him down. Danny then shoots the reverend with the shotgun and comes to his partner's aid. Luckily, Angel had been protected by a bullet-proof vest. While Angel and Danny are both distracted, Dr. Hatcher comes out and points a shotgun at them ordering Danny to drop his weapon. Danny throws the shotgun and it fires, hitting Hatcher's foot and incapacitating him. The duo then both agree, that it's time to go to the pub and take on Roy and Mary Porter. They break a window and the Porters open fire, but when they stop to reload, Angel and Danny dive sideways into the bar shooting two pistols. The Porters take cover behind the bar, while Angel and Danny take cover behind a flipped-over table. After loads of gunfire from both sides, Angel shoots a hanging bear trap, causing it to fall and land on Roy's head. Upon seeing her husband with a bear trap on his head, Mary yells "Somebody call the police!," to which Frank Butterman and the police appear. Frank orders the police to arrest Angel and Danny, but Angel reveals Frank and the NWA's true nature. With the police now on Angel and Danny's side, Frank shoots the chandelier down and makes his escape. Here Come the Fuzz Angel, Danny, and the Sandford Police continue on into the Somerfield supermarket. Angel tries to go in the front but is immediately thrown through a window by Lurch. On the orders of Angel, Danny and the Sandford Police head on into the store while Angel takes care of Lurch. The Butcher Brothers start throwing knives at them, and after dealing with Lurch, Angel comes up with an idea to take out the Butcher Brothers. By pushing a corral of carts into the counter while two officers shoot and keep the brothers hiding. The plan is a success, but Tina comes out from an aisle in attempt to stab Angel with a boxcutter. She is stopped by PC Doris Thatcher who smacks her in the face with a wet floor sign. Angel and Danny go to take on Skinner while the police handle the rest of Skinner's employees. When they get to Skinner's office, however, they see Skinner fleeing in a cop car Frank Butterman. Frank Butterman and Simon Skinner drive through town, taking out Danny's car door, that he had left open after taking out Amanda Paver, in the process. Angel and Danny hop in their car and follow behind, while also passing the speechless judges for the "Village of the Year" contest. As they drive through the countryside, a swan walks in front of Frank's car and Frank turns, crashing through a billboard and landing in a miniature model of Sandford. As Angel arrives to the scene, Skinner holds a gun to ginger kid's head, but the kid bites his hand and frees himself. Angel takes on Skinner hand-to-hand, where Skinner manages to overpower him. When he's about to finish Angel off, Angel grabs his hand and uppercuts him sending Skinner crashing through a model building. Just when Angel thinks it's over and he goes to see if the kid's alright, Skinner pulls out a boxcutter and charges towards them, but he ends up slipping on a model Somerfield truck and is impaled on the model church roof. Meanwhile, Danny rescued his father from the car, but is betrayed when Frank puts a gun to his son's head. Angel calls out Frank and he points the gun at Angel, but Danny wrestles with him and takes the gun. As Frank is running away, Danny points the gun at him, but doesn't have the heart to shoot him and instead empties the pistol by shooting into the air. (mimicking the scene from Point Break). Frank steals Danny's car and drives away, but is stopped when the swan in the backseat bites him and causes him to crash into a tree. Afterwards, the NWA are all arrested and processed. Victims On Screen *1. Martin Draper | Head chopped off with an axe. **Killed for being a terrible actor. *2. Eve Draper | Head chopped off with an axe. **Killed for having an annoying laugh. *3. George Merchant | Knocked out and blown up in a house explosion. **Killed because the NWA thought his house was ugly. *4. Tim Messenger | Head crushed by the church roof. **Killed for his constant typos in the Sandford newspaper. *5. Leslie Tiller | Stabbed in the throat with garden shears. **Killed because she was moving away from Sandford. Off Screen *1. Unnamed Gypsy | Killed off-screen, years before. *2. Unnamed Traveler | Killed off-screen, years before. *3. Unnamed Thieving Kid | Killed off-screen, years before. *4. Unnamed Dog | Killed off-screen, years before. *5. Sergeant Popwell | Killed off-screen, years before. **Killed because he was catching on to the NWA. *6-9. N. Pringer, D. Mower, P. Slater, and G. Carter | Killed off-screen. **Killed for using fake IDs, being drunk, and getting arrested. *10. Arthur Webley | Killed off-screen. **Killed for having a shack full of weapons and having them confiscated. *11. Peter Cocker | Killed off-screen. **Killed for shop-lifting. *12. The Living Statue | Killed off-screen. **Killed because the NWA just didn't like him. *Considering how long the NWA have been killing, it's likely there's more victims than the ones shown. Weapons *Baton (Used by Frank Butterman) *Dual Colt 1951 Navy revolvers (Used by Frank Butterman) *Heckler and Kosh USP Match handgun (Used by Simon Skinner) *Utility Knife/Box Cutter (Used by Simon Skinner) *Blunderbuss Flintlock (Used by Tom Weaver) *Combat knife (Used by Lurch) *Sickle (Used by Joyce Cooper) *MP 34 Submachine Gun (Used by Joyce Cooper) *Axe/Hatchet (Used by Robin Hatcher) *Winchester 1300 Defender (Used by Robin Hatcher) *Dual .380 ACP Walther PPKs (Used by Amanda Paver) *Dagger (Used by Annette Roper) *M14 Rifle w/Scope (Used by Annette Roper) *Double Barreled Exposed Hammers Shotgun (Used by Mrs. Reaper) *Dual NAA Mini-revolvers (Used by Reverend Shooter) *28" barreled Stevens Model 520-30 shotgun (Used by Mary Porter) *Double Barreled Hammerless Shotgun (Used by Roy Porter) *Sabre (Used by Bernard Cooper) *Hockey stick (Used by Mr. Treacher) *Winchester Model 1887 (Used by Mr. Treacher) *Smith and Wesson Model 10 HB revolver (Used by Greg Fowler) *Sickle (Used by Sheree Fowler) *Smith and Wesson Model 64 revolver (Used by Sheree Fowler) *Various assortment of knives. (Used by the Butcher brothers) *Utility Knife/Box Cutter (Used by Tina) *Pickaxe (Used by Unknown) Gallery nwa bulletin.png N.W.A. list.png NWA 02.png|An N.W.A. Member ready to kill Martin Blower and Eve Draper. NWA 03.png|An N.W.A. Member ready to kill George Merchant. NWA 04.png NWA 08.png|An N.W.A. member killing Leslie Tiller. NWA 06.png|An N.W.A. member ready to kill Tim Messenger. NWA 10.png NWA 11.png|The N.W.A. staging Martin Blower and Eve Draper's "accident." NWA 12.png|The N.W.A. staging George Merchant's "accident." NWA 13.png|The N.W.A. staging Tim Messenger's "accident." NWAFrankButterman.png|Frank Butterman NWASimonSkinner01.png|Simon "Sissy" Skinner NWAHerecomesthefuzz.png|Skinner and his employees NWA TomWeaver.png|Tom Weaver NWALurch.png|Michael "Lurch" Armstrong NWA DrRobinHatcher.png|Dr. Robin Hatcher NWAJoyceCooper.png|Joyce Cooper NWAAmandaPaver.png|Amanda Paver NWAAnnetteRoper.png|Annette Roper NWAJamesReaper01.png|James Reaper NWAReaperandhismum.png|Mrs. Reaper NWAMaryandRoyPorter.png|Mary and Roy Porter NWAReverendShooter.png|Reverend Phillip Shooter NWATreacher.png|Mr. A. Treacher NWA GregandSheree.png|Greg and Sheree Fowler NWAGregandShereeProsser.png|Greg and Sheree Fowler NWATina.png|Tina Trivia *Much like the rest of the town's citizens, the NWA have last names relating to professions. Navigation de:Sandforder Nachbarschaftswache Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Comedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Elitist Category:Extremists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Oppressors Category:Organizations Category:Sophisticated Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Supremacists Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Totalitarians Category:Action Movie Villains